


Брат

by Red_Sally



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally





	Брат

_\- Приказывайте, Коулсон. А то он начинает мне нравиться._

У этих двоих не было ничего общего.  
Их абсолютное несовпадение во всем, что можно представить, вызывало все то же замешательство, хотя с первой встречи с ними прошло достаточно времени и Клинт успел кое-как узнать и того, и другого.  
Локи бесился оттого, что Тор продолжал звать его братом. Вспышки его силы были мощны, как молнии, но били не электричеством, вышибая пробки и искря на металле. Они лупили напрямую по нервам, вызывая эмоциональную лихорадку и требуя с каждым разом все больше времени, чтобы люди вокруг могли придти в себя. Опомнись, просилось на язык Клинту. Опомнись. Но для чего Локи следовало бы опомниться, он даже для самого себя сформулировал не сразу.  
Но Тор продолжал оставаться рядом, где-то поблизости, почти осязаемо, куда бы ни попадал Клинт вслед за Локи, перемещающимся из города в город, из страны в страну не то по прихоти, не то в попытке замести следы. Тень Тора темнела в зеленых глазах Локи, не сразу растворяясь, когда Бартон заставал его в одиночестве. Метки, оставленные оружием и крепкими кулаками Тора, - следы постоянных стычек - подолгу не сходили с нездорово бледной кожи, как клейма, неоспоримые свидетельства их связи друг с другом. Поначалу Клинту было непонятно, отчего на асгардце синяки и ссадины заживают так медленно.  
А потом до него дошло.  
При его приближении Локи вскинул голову. И тень была на месте, и плечи под доспехами были опущены много сильнее, чем просто от веса кожи и металла. Как если бы на них лежали, пригибая всей тяжестью к земле, две крупных ладони. Клинт сделал еще несколько шагов. Брови Локи поползли вверх, взгляд заметался, не встретив в глазах Бартона привычной ровно-синей пелены. Он потянулся за скипетром.  
\- Не надо, - сказал Клинт ровно.  
\- Назови хоть одну причину.  
Они стояли теперь совсем близко - подошедший вплотную Клинт и вскочивший с узкого стула Локи. Смотреть на него снизу вверх было по-прежнему легко, но Клинт, не заметивший, когда именно прошло подчиняющее действие кристалла, не ощущал эту легкость как что-то чужеродное. Она не подразумевала готовности следовать приказам.  
Локи дернулся, когда Клинт положил руку ему на плечо, но ничего фатального за этим не последовало. Скипетр тускло светился синим, лежа там, где лежал.  
Клинт вздохнул.  
\- У меня тоже был брат.

\------------------------  
03/06/2012


End file.
